Tightrope
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: "To being the poster children of change without really trying." How true those words are and soon they would find out. A law that is an infringement on their rights, but that's only half of their worries.
1. The End All, Be All

**Author's note: **It's been awhile since I've written anything (for this site at least) and this idea popped into my head a few days ago and I thought it'd be fun to give it a shot. I have another idea I'm working on and the other Dramione fic I posted I'm still going to write that as well. So I hope you enjoy this, it's meant to be a lot lighter than my other fic. :)

Currently being worked on

* * *

**Tightrope**

**Chapter One:**

**The End All, Be All**

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_Your presence is needed at the Ministry at noon on Friday, July the first._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic_

Hermione turned the parchment over and over again to see if she missed anything, but that's all the missive said. Kingsley was never one to be vague about needing her to come to the Ministry, but seeing this truly perplexed her. Hermione surmised that this was something official and he would explain when she arrived tomorrow, but the letter still didn't sit right with her. She had never been on to be nervous about something when it came to going to a meeting with the Minister, but she couldn't put her finger on it whatever it was. She let out a sigh and set it on her kitchen table before continuing to tidy up her flat.

**~-O-~**

The next morning, Hermione checked over her outfit in the mirror. She made sure to dress business casual so she wouldn't be over or under dressed. She gave Crookshanks a pat on his ginger head before heading to the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry. Hermione had made dozens of trips to the Ministry before she started working there. Two years had passed since the war ended and it still amazed her to be called there for events and having meetings with people that were dying to meet her. Hermione had never let the fame of it all get to her head; she was still Hermione Granger, intelligent, rule-abiding Hermione Granger.

She flashed her badge at Kingsley's secretary before she knocked twice and opened the man's door. Hermione stopped short when she noticed that she wasn't alone. Harry and Ron were seated inside as well. Kingsley wasn't there yet and for that Hermione was grateful. Hermione recovered from her momentary shock and smiled at her two best friends. They seem to relax a bit when once they saw Hermione enter. She took the third and final seat in front of Kingsley's desk. She immediately turned and looked at her two mates.

"What's going on?" All three of them asked at the same time, breaking into a laugh at how in sync they were.

"I received a letter from Kingsley last night, but I had no idea that you two would be here, too. I was shocked when Harry arrived, but I didn't know you'd be here, too, Hermione," Ron said scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione knew that it was his nervous tick and felt instantly better that she wasn't the only one to feel that way. "I got a letter from him as well. It was awfully vague which is unlike him. Then you two are here as well, so it can't be that awful, can it?" She looked at them hopefully.

Ron gave her a shrug and Harry opened his mouth to answer her, but the door opened emitting the Minster of Magic in deep purple robes and his customary hat. The three occupants in his office gave him a smile before turning around to face his desk.

He made his way around the large room and sat down at his desk. He interlaced his hands and sat them on top of the desk and looked at the three of them seriously, but not unkindly.

"I'm glad the three of you could make it. I wanted to talk to all of you before I made the official announcement," he paused a moment letting the little bit of information settle in before he went on. "I'm starting a new program. I'm hoping it will rehabilitate some of the members of society and I think we have found a way to do just that." Hermione was practically bouncing in her chair in anticipation of this new program. Kingsley swept his dark eyes over the three of them before he steepled his long fingers and sighed. "I know that no one will like this, but I think this would get the point across. I want the children of Death Eaters and ex-Death Eaters that have a chance to see the culture that they have frowned upon since they could remember. I want to enact a marriage law."

The silence in the room was so loud. If the shocked looks on Harry, Hermione, and Ron's faces were anything to go by, then this whole law wouldn't go over well at all. Hermione recovered from her shock faster than the other two and leaned forward.

"So what you're saying you want people like Harry, Ron, and I to marry ex-Death Eater offspring so that they can be rehabilitated?"

"That is correct Miss Granger," Kingsley said without cracking a smile.

"Are you trying to take the piss out of us? I know it isn't April, but are you sure you aren't playing a late April's fool's joke on us?" Ron asked, his face pale and his blue eyes blinking more times than necessary.

"No Mister Weasley, this is not a joke. We're very serious about this. We've been discussing what to do to help these young people see that what they've been force fed since birth is wrong and we believe throwing them head first into another culture would help them immensely."

"No. I'm not doing it," Harry refused shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Mister Potter, but we've already decided. If you refuse you'll have to spend time in Azkaban."

"What? You're taking away our rights to be free to marry anyone we want! This is unjust, Kingsley and you know it. Why can't we just try to be friend with them or just make us live together for awhile? Marriage? That is going too far," Hermione said angrily.

"Calm down, Hermione. I know that this isn't fair to you all and we have discussed other possibilities, but this seems like the only way to ensure the fact that this will work out. You'll be living together. Spending a lot more time together than you would if you were friends or just living together because what would stop them from just leaving and never coming back? Yes, they could try to do that when you're married, but that'd be abandonment and we can't have that. It'll only be for a few years unless stated otherwise. "

"A few years he says," Ron muttered.

"Ron, it won't be that bad."

"Yes, not that bad for you. We're your Ministry guinea pigs and you all sit back and watch as we throw our lives away. I can understand wanting to help them, but this is a step too far," Harry told him.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Kingsley sighed. "I know this isn't going to go over well, but it's going to happen if you like it or not. I wanted to inform the three of you before I go public with this so that it wouldn't be such a shock."

"And you're willing to let it be such a shock to the others?" Hermione asked.

"I figured if the three of you knew now, then you could calm the rest of them down and stand beside the idea."

"You want to throw us under the Knight Bus? How considerate of you," Ron snarled.

"Mister Weasley, calm down please. I planned to announce this on Monday. I wanted to give you some time to think this over beforehand. So please do that and I will owl you and everyone else when to meet. You may go."

At the clear dismissal, the three of them stood up silently and made their way out of the Ministry without saying another word until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Harry sat down in a booth followed by Ron and Hermione on the other side.

Hannah Abbot came over to them, a smile on her face and asked what they would like.

"I'll have a firewhiskey," Ron ordered morosely.

"Same," Harry said readily.

"Me too, thanks," Hermione said with a sigh.

Hannah gave Hermione a look of shock before she scurried away to grab their drinks. Ron and Harry didn't question Hermione's drink choice. They knew exactly how she felt. Hannah returned a moment later with their drinks and left once again.

Ron held out his tumbler. "To not having a choice when it comes to our lives," he said sarcastically.

Hermione held hers up. "To being the poster children of change without really trying."

Harry held his up as well. "To Azkaban prison, my new home."

They clinked their glasses and downed the amber liquid. Hermione coughed a bit, but she found the burn wasn't unpleasant. It definitely helped to make this whole situation seem like a nightmare than reality.

Hours later, Hermione crawled into bed warm, happier than she was earlier that day, and merely curious about who she would be stuck with for _years_. She only hoped that it wasn't the boy that made the years at Hogwarts hell for her.

**~-O-~**

_Miss Granger,_

_Your presence is needed at ten in the morning on Monday, July the fourth in the Ministry Atrium. _

_Best wishes,_

_Kingsely Shacklebolt, Minster of Magic_

The weekend passed in a blur. Hermione was distinctly reminded why she never drank anything stronger than butterbeer and that she rather be an anonymous face in the crowd instead of Hermione Granger, model Muggleborn of the Wizarding world.

She had spent the weekend researching a loophole out of this whole thing, but she came up empty handed. She had to applaud Kingsley for making sure to cover every angle, but it still made her angry that they could do this to them without their consent. The blanket clause she found that stated the Minister could make a law that would ensure the Wizarding world would continue on for many generations to come as long as no one would come to harm. At that point, Hermione had thrown her books to the ground and left the house not wanting to read anymore. This is what this law was doing to her, turning her back on the things she cherished most―books and research.

Hermione made sure that she was presentable enough, she almost didn't care what she looked like today of all days, but she supposed Kingsley and the rest of the Ministry was counting on her as well as Harry and Ron. "Pity that," she said out loud to her reflection. She put her hair into a bun before giving Crookshanks another pet on the head and heading to the Floo. Hermione inhaled a deep breath before she exhaled through her mouth. She grabbed the powder and called out her destination, swirling away from freedom in seconds.

The atrium wasn't as crowded as she believed it would have been. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry standing in a corner and she gladly walked over to them.

"I'm guessing Kingsley asked us here a bit earlier than everyone else," Hermione said as soon as she made it over to them.

Harry simply nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to hurl. You know, I rather go back to second year and puke slugs than be here right now," Ron admitted.

Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Oh, good, you're all here."

Hermione turned around and looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt as Harry and Ron peered over her shoulder.

"I have a feeling if we weren't, you'd throw us in Azkaban," Harry said amiably. Ron and Hermione had to stifle their snickers.

Kingsley gave him a look, but continued on anyway. "Everyone else will be here in a half an hour. So don't wander off," he said before leaving them standing in their corner.

"Today is going to be pleasant, I have a feeling," Ron said sourly.

Others started entering the atrium soon after, Hermione waved to those she liked, like Luna, Ginny, and the Patil twins. Then the people she hoped she would never have to associate with again started appearing on the other end of the Floo. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott didn't spare her a glance, but she noticed the white blonde locks of the person she never wanted to see again and she instantly felt wary.

Draco Malfoy was looking around the atrium with the cold mask of indifference that Hermione knew well enough until he spotted her. His grey eyes flickered with anger and his lip twisted into something akin of disgust. Hermione turned away from him before he decided to retch right then and there. She still disliked Draco Malfoy regardless of what his mother did to save the Wizarding world, but to see that he hadn't changed at all wasn't a shock. He was still Draco Malfoy and she was still Hermione Granger. They were still enemies.

As the atrium seemed to fill, Kingsley stood behind a podium by the fountain. He magnified his voice so all those scattered around the vast room could hear.

"Good morning to you all," he started. "I have a special announcement to those who I have invited to this gathering today. A new program has been in the making for the children of ex-Death Eaters." There were a few murmurs in the crowd, but Kingsley waited until they grew quiet again. "A marriage law will be enacted. One of the participates from the program will be paired up with someone who fought on the Light side. The marriage will last until those in the program have fully submerged themselves into a life that they can appreciate those who are not Pureblooded. Any questions?"

The crowd broke into a cacophony of voices.

"What about our rights?"

"You can't do this!"

"I refuse! I refuse!"

"This is complete bullshit!"

"You can shove this law up your arse!"

The frenzy of sound only made Hermione's head hurt worse. She clenched her jaw and took out her own wand.

"_Sonorus!_" Hermione casted. "Quiet!" She yelled.

Everyone around her continued to scream at Kingsley.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" That caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned and looked at her. Her eyes darted around and surveyed them all. She had no idea what possessed her to do this, but she couldn't back down now. She lifted her chin and the determined look that everyone associated with her was set upon her face.

"Listen to me, all of you! I know this law is rather unfair, I know. I even researched to see if there is a way out of it and there isn't… much to my chagrin. So seeing as this is something that we have to do, might as well accept it. It's going to be hard, more than hard, but we have to do it. We don't have to like it, but we have to do this. Just listen to what Minister Shacklebolt has to say, all right? _Quietus_." Her voice went back to normal and she now felt the blush that threatened to overtake her whole body finally warm her cheeks.

Everyone turned back to Kingsley. "Thank you, Miss Granger. As I was saying, this is to benefit the Wizarding world and as Miss Granger pointed out, you don't have a choice. This marriage will last as long as it takes for you to change your mindset, or you can stay married if you find it to be what you want." Murmurs of protest went around the crowd, but it didn't put Kingsely off.

"Owls will go out in a few days as to how this will all happen, but as for now, I will tell you who we have paired off." He cleared his throat and produced a roll of parchment.

"Harry Potter shall be paired with Pansy Parkinson. Ronald Weasley will be paired off with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione Granger will be paired off with Draco Malfoy..."

Hermione stopped listening once Kingsley said _that_ name. She blinked several times like the sun was shining directly in her eyes. Her heart plummeted into her stomach and she wanted to retch right where she stood. _What was happening?_ The ringing in her ears was loud and all she could do was stand there. She came back to reality when she felt Harry shaking her arm. She blinked up at him a few times before the ringing stopped and she could properly breathe again.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head slowly. Harry pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry," she heard him say over and over again. All she could do was nod her head. She wanted to cry, she wanted to punch something, she wanted to hex the Minister of Magic.

Kingsley concluded the reading of the parchment and everyone seemed to be leaving in a hurry or a daze. Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder. She looked at him and then Ron. "I'm sorry for you both."

"Pansy's going to be hard to deal with, but you have Malfoy."

Ron nodded in agreement. "The Greengrass girl is a bit prissy, but nothing compared to _him_."

Right. She got stuck with one of the biggest prats the Wizarding world has ever come to know. Hermione had always been one for a challenge, but this was going a bit too fair.


	2. Take Cover

**Author's note: **Hello! Thanks to all of you who have checked out this fic. Means a lot to me. All right, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

**Tightrope**

**Chapter Two:**

**Take Cover**

* * *

Draco was angry. No, angry was too nice of a word. He was livid. Of all of the things the stupid Ministry asked him to do this had to be the worst idea imaginable. He had to marry Hermione-I know-everything-Granger. For years, _years_. He couldn't believe it. It would be easier to turn his own wand on himself versus the former. Why did he need rehabilitation again? Oh yes, because the Minister of Magic thought it would be best for the wayward offspring of Death Eaters to try to assimilate them into life after the war.

Draco gave an uncharacteristic snort. He was fine the way that he was. He didn't need this bloody program. He especially didn't need Hermione Granger to be the one to teach him to be a _better_ person. He wanted to rage! He wanted to march back to the Ministry and give them a piece of his mind, but he knew he couldn't, or else he would get thrown in jail like his father. Sighing, Draco plopped ungracefully on the couch. He let his head rest on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

The sound of the floo activating made Draco crack an eye open and lift his head. Blaise and Pansy stepped out one at a time. Draco sat up properly and gave them his full attention. Blaise sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace and Pansy sat down on the other side of the couch.

The three of them were all quiet for awhile before Pansy spoke.

"I don't understand why I get Boy Wonder, Draco gets Miss know-it-all, and Blaise gets Padma. I bet they planned this," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Blaise put his arms behind his head and gave them both a smirk. "It seems like I made out like a fat rat. Don't get me wrong, the Patil twins are horrible and generally don't shut up when they're together. Plus they have that weird thing where they often speak at the same time, but it's better than what the two of you were dealt."

"If I don't kill myself during this 'program' then I'm sure Granger will."

"At least with Potter, we'd avoid each other as much as possible until he felt heroic enough to try to change me, but Granger will probably ride your arse to the point you won't have any privacy."

Draco looked at Pansy and knew she was right. How many times had Granger stuck her bookworm-like nose into things she shouldn't have no matter the risk. It only aggravated Draco more. He sat up and placed his elbows on his thighs and put his head in his hands.

They were quiet once more thinking about their fates as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw slaves. The sound of a beak hitting the window broke the silence. Draco looked up from his hands and turned to see a Ministry owl perched on his windowsill. He got up, dragging his feet the whole time. He knew that whatever the letter said couldn't be good. He opened the window and the bird held out its leg. Draco took it and the owl flew away. He unrolled the parchment and let his silver eyes scan over it quickly.

_Mister Malfoy,_

_Please come to the Ministry at noon. Miss Granger will be waiting for you there so you can start your program. Failure to be at the Ministry on time will result in time in Azkaban._

_- Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Draco walked back to his seat, but not before he threw the letter into the fire. He couldn't believe the last line of the letter. _Time in Azkaban_. He bet that in Granger's letter there was no mention of jail time. She was above the law it seemed, but he surmised that regardless of the fact that she didn't want to do this as much as he did, she would just because she's a good person. It only made Draco dislike the wench more. She was such a selfless person.

"What was that?" Pansy asked knocking Draco from his thoughts.

"The Minister sent me a nice little message about how I'll go to jail unless I show up tomorrow so I can 'marry' Granger," Draco spat out.

"Oh fantastic. I'm sure I'll have one of those when I go home as well," Blaise said sitting up from his chair.

"Goody," Pansy said sarcastically.

"I need a drink, do you all want one?" Draco asked getting up from the couch. He didn't want to think about his fake marriage to Granger nor his rehabilitation.

**~-O-~**

Eleven in the morning dawned bright and early for Draco. He groaned as the light shined through his curtains and onto his face. He pulled his covers over his head and closed his eyes again. _How much did he, Pansy, and Blaise drink last night?_ He could conclude one thing at least, he drank enough to forget about his predicament.

Draco's eyes popped open. He sat up so quickly that his head swam and he had to brace himself and put his hands down in front of him. He drank so much that he successfully forgot about "marrying" Granger today.

"_Fuck!_ Cobra!" Draco called.

The elf appeared with a crack next to his bed. "Yes, Master Draco?"

"I need a hangover potion and my bath drawn."

"Yes Master," the elf said before leaving the room with another crack.

Draco looked at his clock and saw that it was 11:15. He got out of bed and immediately had to sit back down. _Where was that elf?_ _He needed that potion now._ No sooner had he thought it, Cobra came back with the potion. Draco took it out of his hands gratefully and chugged it. He could already feel his headache ceasing and his vision returning to normal. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Your bath is drawn and ready, Master."

"Thank you, Cobra. That'll be all." He dismissed the elf with a simple hand gesture and got up to take his bath.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was out of the bath and picking out his clothes. He wrinkled his nose as he looked through his closet. All of his clothes were expensive and definitely too good for Granger or the Ministry. Not having enough time to think about it really, he grabbed something he'd wear everyday and quickly dressed. He only had fifteen minutes to Floo to the Ministry and get to the Minister's office.

Draco rushed down the stairs until he reached the main den. His mother was sitting on the davenport. Draco skidded to a halt.

"When were you going to tell me you have to marry that Granger girl?" Narcissa asked without turning around to look at her son.

Draco was quiet for a moment. He didn't have time to talk about this right now. He should have told her about this yesterday, but he was just so angry that all he wanted to do was forget. "Mother, can we speak about this when I get back? I have to go _now_."

"Don't think you'll get out of this Draco Lucius Malfoy," she warned turning to look at him.

"I know I'm not, but if I don't leave now, I'll go to jail."

Narcissa shut her mouth at his pronouncement. "Very well," she said a moment later.

He gave her a grateful look before Floo-ing to the Ministry. Walking at a causal speed, Draco made it to the lifts, but as soon as it stopped on the Minister's floor, he made a jog for it. He ignored the secretary and opened the door. Of course Granger was already seated and speaking to the Minister.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, glad you have decided to join us," Kingsley said giving him a warm smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. _What a prick._ "Not like I had a choice," he said bitterly.

Kingsley just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, do the two of you have anything to say before we get started?"

Draco gave Hermione a glance from the corner of his eye and grimaced. He could see how she tried to tame her hair by braiding it, but it barely worked. He looked back at the Minister and shook his head. Hermione did the same.

"All right then." He pushed papers towards the two of them. "All you have to do is sign your names on the lines at the bottom of these pages and that's it."

"That's it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, that is it. Did you think I would make you go through a wedding ceremony?"

Truth be told, Draco didn't know what he'd make them do. It seemed like it was Kingley's sole goal in life was to try to ruin Draco's. "Who knows what'd you do."

"I suppose that's fair, but I know I'm forcing this upon both of you and why further the embarrassment by making this into an actual wedding," he said smiling at Draco.

"Right, whatever. Can I sign the papers and get out of here?"

Hermione slid the papers over to Draco. He didn't say anything to her as he took them and grabbed a quill. He hurriedly signed his name and pushed them towards the Minister. Once Draco signed the last paper, he could feel the magic binding him to the paper and thus Hermione. Dread started to fill him instantly. It was done and there was nothing he could do, short of dying. No, he was fairly sure that there would be some sort of stipulation even if he did die. Bugger it all!

"All right, all done."

Draco stood, but Kingsley gave him a look to sit back down. He did as he was commanded.

"Before you both go off on your merry little way, I have one more thing that we have to do."

Draco groaned out loud. Hermione and Kingsley both looked at him. "And what would that be?"

"The Ministry has assigned a house for the two of you to stay in for the duration of this

'program'."

Draco _loved_ the way he put it. He wish he could punch the man in the face or send a nasty hex his way. He wanted to at least knock that smile off of his face; the smile that did nothing but taunt him.

"What?" Draco heard Hermione ask.

Draco felt a smirk light up his face. "Oh, come, come Granger, you didn't think that we'd be living separately, did you? How naïve. To think they call you the Smartest Witch of our Age."

"Shut up, right now, Malfoy." She pointed a threatening finger his way. "I knew we'd be living together, but so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger."

She looked like she was going to protest and Draco couldn't help but take pleasure in her discomfort. Of course he agreed with her―something he wished he could desperately take back―but he would never say that out loud. He thought they'd have a little time to spend apart before they had to live together.

"The two of you will have time to pack your belongings after the house is shown to you," Kingsley told them.

"When are we getting shown the house?" Granger asked.

"As soon the realtor gets here."

The door opened emitting a tall woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Draco looked her over and was at least somewhat happier that he had been since he woke up.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, this is Gemma McDermott. She will be showing you your new house," Kingsley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you both," she gave them a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Draco said giving her a smile of his own.

He heard Granger scoff next to him. He shot her a look, but then turned back to Gemma.

"All right if you'll come with me, we'll get you to your house."


	3. Home

**Author's note: **Hello you lovely people you! Thank you for the reviews and all the jazz. It definitely motivates me to write more. :) Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope to update more frequently now that I'll be on a set schedule again. School Monday :(

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

**Tightrope**

**Chapter three:**

**Home**

* * *

Hermione didn't go straight home. She needed to see her best friends and it was almost a desperate need. She didn't want to start packing just yet. She laughed at that thought. Hermione Jean Granger putting off something, especially something as simple as packing. She grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the pot and called out 12 Grimmauld Place before she was swallowed by the flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace and into the kitchen, Hermione discovered Kreacher was standing on a stool stirring a pot of what smelled like beef stew. He turned around to see who had barged their way into his master's house. Once he discovered it was Hermione, he gave her a nod and went back to fixing lunch.

Hermione made her way up the stairs calling out for Harry and Ron. They didn't answer her, but a loud noise from the floor above had her taking the stairs two at a time. Slightly out of breath, Hermione pushed opened Ron's bedroom door. She had to stifle a giggle as she watched him struggling to fit everything he owned in just a few boxes. After watching him struggle for another minute, Hermione shook her head and walked into the room.

"Honestly, Ronald, haven't I taught you to cast a proper Undetectable Extension Charm several times by now?" She took out of her wand her back pocket and with a few simple flicks of her wand, the boxes could hold everything Ron needed to put inside of them.

"Thanks 'Mione," he said sheepishly.

"Not a problem. Where's Harry?"

"I reckon he's up in his room trying to do the same thing I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered under her breath. "I'm going to go help him and then I want all of us to have a talk in the kitchen."

Ron nodded as he went back to work. Hermione slipped out of his room and went up another set of stairs until she reached Harry's room. Sure enough, Ron was right. Harry was having a hard time fitting all of his possessions into a few boxes.

"Honestly, what would the two of you do without me?" She repeated the same process as she did with Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"It's not a problem."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining, I just thought you'd have your stuff packed by now and already torturing Malfoy while you decorated your house."

"I just couldn't deal with him at the moment. Might as well take as much time as I can before I have to actually live with him. I'm shocked you and Ron are almost packed."

"I am, too. I guess we kind of switched roles there, didn't we?"

"I believe we have. Well, finish up. I'll meet you down in the kitchen. I just wanted to have a chat before the real _fun_ began."

"All right, I'll meet you down there in a mo'."

Hermione walked down the three flights of stairs until she reached the kitchen again. Kreacher had set out three bowls and was ladling out stew for all three of them. Hermione sat down in her usual seat.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Won't you join us?" She asked politely.

"I'll eat later Missus."

Over the years, Kreacher finally started warming up to Hermione. It had been a process with a few "Mudbloods" slipped in here and there, but now it was a rare day indeed for him to call her such a name.

The boys made it down ten minutes later. They sat down in their usual seats and started digging in. The three of them were quiet as they ate. It wasn't an odd thing to happen, but Hermione was brimming with things to say, but she felt like there was a bubble around this moment in time and she didn't want to destroy that.

"'Mione, I can see you want to say something and I've never seen you hold anything in like you are now, so spill," Ron said between spoonfuls.

She sighed and set her spoon down next to her bowl. "I'm all for helping those who need it, and let's face it, those that we're _marrying_," she said the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, "need all the help they can get, but I'm stuck with _Malfoy_. Draco Lucius Malfoy! The boy that couldn't stand me once he found out what my blood status was and I couldn't stand him once he discriminated against me. I love Kingsley and he is a brilliant Minister, but he has to have lost it!"

"I definitely have to agree," said another voice.

All three looked up and saw the youngest of the Weasley clan walking into the kitchen. Ginny sat down at the table and Kreacher quickly placed a bowl of steaming stew in front of her.

"I'm just saying, Hermione has to marry Malfoy, Ron has to marry Daphne Greengrass, Harry has to marry Pansy, and I'm stuck with Nott. He isn't _that_ bad compared to all the others, but for Merlin's sake this is fucked!" Ginny was panting by the time she was done ranting.

Everyone was quite around the rectangular table. They all couldn't help but to agree with her pronouncement. Everything was 'fucked', as she so eloquently put it.

"Well Malfoy and I are going to pack tonight, move in our things tomorrow, and then move in ourselves later this week," Hermione chimed in.

"I wish I had thought of that," Ron said as he finished his stew.

"Me too," Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Well, it isn't too late," Hermione reminded them.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, might as well get it over with. We're going to be living with these people for who knows how long, so might as well get used to it."

"Sometimes I wish I was as brave as you, Harry," Ginny said.

"I don't know if that's bravery or just 'I have to do this, might as well just rip the plaster off' type of mentality," Ron told them as Kreacher brought him another bowl of stew.

"Either way, I wish I could do that, but the other occupant in my...our house is making me wait the extra few days so I can actually wrap my head around this."

"That's understandable, Hermione. It all happened so fast that I can't even get used to the idea. Promise me that we'll meet up a few times a week for a bit of sanity? I might kill Nott if I have to deal with him the whole week without at least touching base with all of you."

Hermione put her hand over Ginny's. "Of course. Do you think it likely I will survive all week with Malfoy raging around the house?"

Ron snorted. "Not likely."

"It won't be too bad since we'll all be living moderately close. The community they picked out for us is quite nice."

"I agree, but I will miss coming to this place. Is Kreacher going with you?"

"He is. I think I'll share him between Ron and I. He can come help you out, too."

"No thanks. I can take care of my house by myself. I know Malfoy won't help, but I will definitely have to change that."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all knew that look. It was her determined look. The one where if you didn't do as she wanted, it wouldn't bode well for whomever she directed it at. Malfoy was in for a world of hurt, but they knew that he could handle himself as well. If anyone was a match for Hermione, it was him.

"Well, I suppose I cannot put off the inevitable forever. I should go pack and check on Crooks. He's not going to like this whole moving thing." Hermione said sighing and getting up from her seat.

After two rounds of hugs and goodbyes, Hermione Floo-ed to her flat to start packing.

**~-O-~**

Draco Floo-ed to the Manor. His mother wasn't anywhere in sight and he was relieved. He didn't want to speak to her just yet. He wanted some time to himself and have a drink or two to calm himself down.

Now that he wasn't close to Hermione, he could breathe again. The thought of having to spend time with her was still in the back of his mind, but it wasn't so bad now. He had a few Granger free days ahead of him. It would be pleasant to say the least.

"Draco, is that you?"

"_Fuck!_" He whispered under his breath.

Narcissa Malfoy walked into the den with all of her regal glory. Draco knew that she wouldn't take his "married life" well, but what choice did he have? At the same time he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought that she could pop over at any time and harass Granger. He was sure she had a few tricks up her sleeve, like Potty and Weaslebee. So why not have his dear mother pop over.

"Yes mother?" he asked as politely as he could.

"Ah good you're back. So, it's time to talk."

"But I just got back."

"Yes, I know that dearest, but it's still fresh in your mind, therefore you can't forget anything."

Draco gnashed his teeth together. Narcissa was able to manipulate anything. No wonder she was sorted into Slytherin.

"All right. I'm grabbing a drink, have a seat."

Draco walked over to the bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a tumbler of brandy. He sucked it down and poured himself another. He made his way over to his mother and sat down opposite of her. Now that he had a drink he felt a bit more at liberty to talk about what was going on.

Draco started in on being summoned by the Minister and marrying Granger that morning. He then went on about their house that they'll be living in together for a questionable amount of time. Narcissa sat there with rapt attention and listened to the whole thing without making a comment. Once Draco was done and was now drinking down his third glass of brandy, Narcissa let herself speak.

"So you're legally bound to Hermione Granger?"

Draco nodded.

"The same girl that was tortured her in the drawing room two years ago?"

"The very same."

Truth be told, Draco nor Narcissa ever ventured into that room. It held memories they both wished to forget about. After the war, they locked the doors and never dared to open them again for fear everything they saw would be happening over and over again in that room.

"I know you dislike the girl, Draco, and I'm not particularly fond of her either, but you have to at least try to be on your best behavior because I don't want you in Azkaban."

Draco heard the unspoken end of that sentence, _like your father_. He never wanted to land himself inside of that place. Of course it was a lot more humane than it has ever been, but he still never wanted to step foot in that place, even when he and his mother had visitation days. He never went.

"Mother, I'm not five. I can surely _behave_ myself," he scoffed.

"I know that, Draco, but this is different. You are married to this girl and I know you don't want to listen to her, but honestly this is what's best. If your father had a chance to go through a program to help him―even though I'm certain it won't help―I would gladly sign him up. So, please."

Draco looked into her blue eyes that had unshed tears in them. He knew that she wanted what was best for him. He always knew that ever since she lied to the Dark Lord about Harry Potter being dead, hell, he knew that long before then. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Fine, Mother, I'll do it."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you. I just don't want you to turn into your father. I love Lucius, but you have a fighting chance."

It was true that Voldermort wasn't breathing down his neck anymore, but he had a lot of work ahead of him. He had Pureblood supremacy thrown at him since he was young and marrying Hermione Granger, poster child Muggle-born extraordinaire, couldn't fix everything. He would have to leave that up to himself.

"I need to go pack."

"If you need help, Cobra or myself will gladly help."

"No, it's something I definitely need to do myself."

And he meant that in more ways than one.

**~-O-~**

Days later, Draco received an owl from his _wife_. It was time for them to move into their house. He had taken, or rather Cobra had taken, his things over to their house three days prior. He wanted to avoid her as much as she wanted to avoid him. It was better that way, but now he had no choice.

"Mother?"

"Yes Draco?" she called from the library.

"I'm leaving. I have to...move in now."

He heard her coming down the hall and into the den. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a close lipped smile.

"I'm going to miss you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, you know you can come visit me whenever you please or I could visit you."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't want to impose on the two of you."

"You're making it sound like we're really married."

"You _are_ married, Draco. That wasn't some fake ceremony, even though all you did was sign a few papers."

"We are really married―as much as I hate the idea―but it isn't real to me nor is it to her."

"Regardless, mind what I said. Don't mess this up. Now come here." She beckoned him to her.

Draco reluctantly walked towards her. Narcissa wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before she released him.

"Now, go on. Can't keep her waiting."

Draco didn't deign to say anything else, but simply walked towards the fireplace and Floo-ed away to his new house…and his wife.

**~-O-~**

At Hermione's flat, the same scene was not happening. She inspected her whole flat to make sure she wasn't missing anything before she grabbed Crookshanks and all of his stuff before Floo-ing to her new house.

When she walked out of the fireplace, she kept her eyes downcast just in case her _husband_ was already there. Feeling a bit ridiculous, Hermione decided to look around anyway. She refused to let Draco bully her in her own home. Setting a wriggling Crookshanks down, Hermione looked around the lower level of her house not finding Draco anywhere. She finally let herself let out a breath. He wasn't there yet.

Hermione put her hands on her hips wondering where she should start unpacking first. The fireplace activated behind her and before she could move, Draco Malfoy had pushed her out of the way and was now laying sprawled out on top of her.

"What the fuck, Granger? Your large arse was blocking my entrance and you made me fall on top of you."

"Oh excuse _me,_ Malfoy. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way before you properly trounced all over me. My fault once again!"

Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice. "It's about time you took blame for your actions."

"Whatever, just do us both a favor and get off of me!"

"Gladly."

Draco gracefully rolled off of her and stood. Hermione scrambled off of the floor and stood up brushing off the imaginary dirt and dust from her clothes. She envied Draco as she gave him a side-long glance. His clothes were wrinkle-free and he didn't look like he had just fallen. Turning her back to him, she went back to pondering what she should unpack first when she heard Draco's voice.

"What the hell is this? It's hideous!"

Hermione whipped around and looked at whatever Draco was crowing about. She looked down at his legs and saw Crookshanks rubbing his way around his legs. Hermione let out a little giggle and walked over to her cat and picked him up.

"Oh, Crooks is adorable. He isn't ugly," Hermione said scratching behind his ears. Crookshanks immediately started purring in response.

Draco scoffed. "Honestly, it looks like you have a thing for hideous gingers."

Hermione stopped playing with Crookshanks and placed him gently on the floor. Hermione balled up her tiny fists that Draco knew were more powerful than they looked.

"Listen here, Draco Malfoy, I will not have you insulting my cat nor my friends! You've been doing it since we were eleven years old and frankly, I'm tired of it! You're twenty years old, it's about time you act like it, damn it!" She seethed.

It was rare for Hermione Granger to swear, but she was livid. She knew that Draco wasn't going to change any time soon, but she thought that maybe he would be a bit different. How wrong she was.

Hermione turned on her heel wanting to be far, far away as the house would let her. She stomped upstairs to go unpack her bedroom when she let out a shriek.

"Draco bloody Malfoy!"

She raced down the stairs to discover her hadn't moved a muscle. Typical.

"Yes Granger, _dear_?"

She narrowed her gaze at him. "Grow up, please. Do you want to explain why there's a house elf upstairs putting your things away?"

"Oh, Cobra's here?"

"Yes, if that is indeed his name."

"I asked him to come. He won't touch your stuff, I gave him explicit directions about that."

"It's not about him touching my things, Draco. It's about having a house elf in my house!"

"For the record, this is _our_ house and believe me it pained me to say that, but I believe I have some say as well."

"You do, but I believe it's well known about how I feel about them."

"You're going to hurt his feelings if he hears you speak about him as such."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I refuse to have one working in my house. I will set him free. Don't tempt me."

"Go ahead and try. He won't let you. He only listens to me. Besides Dobby, he's the only one that I've known since I was a child."

"I don't care! I. Do. Not. Want. An. Elf. Working. In. My. House! What do you not understand?"

"I understand. I am refusing to listen to what you have to say. This is my house too, as I pointed out, so I'm saying he stays."

Hermione let out a frustrated shriek. Draco feared for a moment that she would repeat her performance in third year and punch him in the nose again. When she didn't, he let himself relax, slightly.

"You're bloody infuriating!"

"Does that mean Cobra stays? With me out of the Manor, Mother doesn't need him really. She has two more."

Hermione turned to look at him. "For now. This isn't over. I'll pay him if I have to."

"Whatever you want, as long as you don't try to kick him out. I haven't tried to boot out that ugly ginger pet of yours―both of them for that matter. "

"I told you to stop talking about my cat and my friend, Malfoy. This is your last warning."

"What happened with Weaslebee? Did he cry when you told him you had to marry me? Salazar, I would have loved, _loved_ to see his face when you told him!" Draco chuckled gleefully.

Hermione turned around and without warning, punched him just as hard as she did in third year. Draco thought he was seeing stars as he cupped his bleeding nose.

"You bitch!"

"I warned you, Malfoy. Stop being a prick!"

With that, Hermione turned and walked back upstairs to start unpacking, leaving Draco fuming and bloody.

_Welcome home._


	4. The Witness

**Author's note: **Hello! It has been awhile and I apologize. School is a lot more hectic than I have previously thought. No matter, here I am. Thank you to those who have read, favorited, reviewed, etc. You are all lovely. Now on with it!

**Disclaimer:**I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

**Tightrope**

**Chapter four:**

**The Witness**

The next morning, Draco awoke to the smell of breakfast - bacon and possibly French toast. Groggily he sat up and moved the white-blonde fringe from his eyes. Unconsciously the same hand that moved his hair slid down his face until it reached his nose. He felt the perfect slope of his nose no longer broken and bloody and let out a relieved sigh.

Heaving himself from his bed, Draco found a t-shirt to throw on and a pair of pajama pants. If Hermione was indeed awake, and he was betting she was, he didn't want to give her a peek of his body at all. Throwing on a robe for extra measure, Draco was finally ready to head downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Draco stopped mid-step when he saw it wasn't his elf that was making French toast but none other than the busy-haired woman that was now his _wife_. Draco furrowed his brow. Well this was a new development that shouldn't have surprised him, but alas it did anyway.

Draco continued into the kitchen making sure to make enough noise that would alert its other inhabitant that he was now awake. She didn't even turn when Draco sat down. He knew that she knew he was there, but if she was going to ignore him, then he was going to ignore her. Simple as that. Well maybe not. He silently cursed himself when the damn question entered his mind, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. She was mishandling _his_ property. So it needed to be addressed.

He could hear her shuffling around the kitchen before she took her place on the other side of the table. She didn't even glance at him, not once. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed. She was good at this whole ignoring thing and so was he, but he still had to ask her something. He gritted his teeth and huffed once again.

Without looking up from her plate and the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione's voice rang out. "Honestly Malfoy, if you need something all you have to do is open that mouth of yours. I know you have no issues bringing things up. So why so quiet now?" At the end of her question her brown doe-like eyes looked up at him.

He really hated how snarky this little bint could be. He crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair, staring at her.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, then stop huffing. Please," she added as an afterthought.

Draco smacked his hands on the table. He grit his teeth once again. Might as well get this over with then.

"Where is Cobra?" He asked sternly.

"Oh your elf? He never told me his name. Anyway, I told him that he didn't have to cook breakfast this morning. I'm perfectly capable."

"I know the fit you kick up about house elves. I remember that club you had, what was it...SPEW! That's what it was. Honestly a good name for it, Granger. Anyway, I don't want to hear about it. Just let Cobra do as he's used to. If not, you will upset him and you're the bleeding heart of England so I know you don't ever want to hurt the feelings of any creature."

Hermione pushed her plate aside, now finished with it, and looked up at him. "One thing, if you're going to condemn something," Draco flinched a bit, "make sure that you get the name right. It was _S.P.E.W_, Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Another thing, yes it's no secret that I have a big heart and that I want to make sure creatures like elves are treated fairly! It didn't seem like Cobra minded that I took over cooking for the day. I'm sure he's fine."

Draco shook his head. "You don't know a thing about them, do you? They like to do work. I admit that my father treated our elves terribly, but let's get one thing straight. _I_ am not him. I treat Cobra with a lot more respect than my father would have. He was one of the ones that took care of me. Why would I treat someone I've known my whole life terribly?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look and a gesture that clearly said "need I say more".

"Well, C-Crabbe and Goyle don't count, Granger. We really weren't friends per say. I helped them with their homework and they protected me. Reciprocity."

The stumbling over Crabbe's name didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, but she ignored it. "Whatever. I will let Cobra do as he pleases _if_ you agree to pay him. At least."

He stared her down. Dove colored eyes meeting amber. She looked at him earnestly, almost pleading. Sighing he knew that she would continue to fight him on it, so he did the only thing that would make his life with her a lot more bearable.

"Fine. I will talk to him and pay him, if he will take it," he added pointing a finger at her.

"Good. If you need me to talk to him, I will. Actually, would you mind if I spoke to him?"

Draco immediately nodded. "I would most definitely mind. If I let you, I'll be sitting in the room. I will not let you fill my elf's head full of nonsense. Do you hear me?"

"Fine. You can be there. I don't care. I just think it would be fascinating to actually have a real conversation with your elf."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I should call him since I am famished."

"No need. I cooked enough for you as well. I wouldn't let you intentionally starve."

"Even though the punch you threw to my nose that broke it, by the way, would say otherwise."

Hermione, in the process of getting up from the table, stopped and gave him a wry smile. "Oh yes, how could I forget."

"Yes, must have slipped that 'brilliant' mind of yours."

Hermione paused for a second at the compliment. Of course she knew that it wasn't a real one. No way in hell Draco Malfoy would give her, a Muggle-born, a compliment. She continued her way to the sink where she set the dishes to wash themselves.

"Just because I'm brilliant, Malfoy, doesn't mean my memory is great you know."

"Sure. I'm sure punching your enemy and now husband is something that you forgot."

"You're right, I wouldn't forget something like that. So, I put a stasis charm on breakfast so that it stays warm. So, eat up. I'm going upstairs to shower."

"I'm not eating that Granger. You could try to kill me."

Hermione snorted. "Don't you think I would have dropped dead since _I_ cooked it?"

"Knowing you Granger, you could have easily put an antidote in your tea. I'm not stupid."

"You're right. I could have, but I didn't. If you're so unsure, then dish yourself up some and I'll take a bite; using my own fork of course."

Grumbling to himself, Draco stood and placed the remainder of the food on his plate. He grabbed two forks and sat back down in the place he had abandoned a moment ago. He held up a fork for Hermione not turning at all.

She grabbed the proffered fork and leaned over him - she could feel him tense as she did - to stab a piece of French toast until a smaller piece broke off. She walked around him to make sure he could see everything that she was doing. She placed the piece into her mouth and chewed it. He watched her diligently as she chewed and then swallowed.

"See, no poison!" She held out her arms on the sides of her body in a "ta-da" sort of motion.

"All right. That's satisfactory then."

"Good, also, did you fix your nose on your own?"

"Of course I did. I _had_ to learn. You hit me in third year resulting in a broken nose, remember? Knowing you and your horrible tantrums, I never knew if you'd come back and do it again. So you see, necessity."

"You make it sound like I hit you for no reason whatsoever. I did it because you were being a complete git."

He ignored her and turned back around to eat his breakfast that was, begrudgingly, good.

"Right, well I'm going to take a shower." Without another word, Hermione left the kitchen and swept up the stairs.

Draco continued to eat his breakfast. Their conversation playing around in his head. He didn't understand her. He didn't think he would ever understand her. Regardless of how terrible he could be to her sometimes, she still did nice things like cook breakfast for him too even though he was rude to her the night before. He would never understand Hermione Granger.

Just as he sopped up the last of the syrup with his French toast, he heard an owl pecking at the window. Getting up with the empty plate, Draco opened the window. Immediately recognizing the owl, Draco stiffened. What could his mother want now?

He took the missive from the owl's leg. It flew back out of the window before Draco had a chance to open the letter.

Draco's eyes scanned over the short letter. He let it drop from his hands as his eyes grew wide. His mother was coming to visit. _His mother was coming to visit!_ In full panic mode now, Draco knew he had to inform Granger or else a punch to the nose would be the least of his worries.

**~-O-~**

Pansy stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her slim hips. She was disgusted, no that wasn't a strong enough world. Pansy was appalled. Her house was in shambles! The man she had to marry was a complete pig. She kicked one of his boxes cursing him and his wizened elf.

She had argued with him the first day they had moved in. She had wanted to bring her personal elf from home, but Harry told her - calmly, which only made her angrier - that Kreacher had nowhere else to go. She gladly retorted that he should just give him to Weasley since his family was too poor to own one anyway. At that comment, Harry told her to grow up and had left to go bring his boxes to their new home.

Of course Pansy was happy they had an elf at all, but the elf was just so old and slow. She looked around the living room again longingly wishing that her elf was there in Kreacher's stead so that this mess would be organized already. She was losing her mind.

She had always kept a tidy house and this clutter was going to make her start setting his things on fire. Pansy heard a distinct pop from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw the elf in question. He bowed to her immediately, but she could see the tension in his little skeletal shoulders. It was no secret that Kreacher didn't particular care for her. No, that wasn't it. He didn't mind her because he was happy to have a mistress that came from a Pureblood family that wasn't a blood traitor, but he still didn't like her. She imaged it was because of Harry's attitude towards her.

She brushed it off. She could care less about what an elf thought of her or her _husband_. Even in her head she spat the word as if it were a swear.

"Oi elf! Could you do something about this," she gestured to the mess of boxes currently taking up the space.

"Yes mistress, but Master Potter said that he would be take care of his boxes once he had time."

Pansy let out a low growl under her breath. _When he had time_.

Harry was an auror and he was always at the Minsitry doing something or other; being the hero. It only grated on her nerves even more. She just had to get paired up with the savior of the wizarding world, didn't she? This had to be some kind of karma because it couldn't possibly be luck.

She took a breath in and let it out in a rush. "Very well."

"Does Mistress need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she snapped.

Kreacher gave her one more look of uncertainty before disapparating.

Alone once again, Pansy decided to at least move the boxes so that she didn't trip over them every morning when she woke up. Taking her wand from her pocket, she swished it a few times and the wayward boxes flew to different corners around the room. Feeling that the living room was manageable again, Pansy felt that she could do with some tea. Mouth parting to call for the elf when the floo activated. She turned her head, a lock of short black hair made its way into her eyes obscuring her vision for a moment. She quickly moved it away hoping that it was someone that would surely cure the boredom she was experiencing.

But she was sorely disappointed. It was only her disorganized husband. She let out a soft sigh before turning her head away not saying a word to him. She could hear him fidgeting around. She hated when he did that. It was bad enough that he left things lying everywhere and now he couldn't stop moving around. She whipped her head around again to look at him. His hands were in his pockets of his auror robes and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Would you stop that!"

Harry ceased his bouncing and muttered a quick sorry.

They were quiet for a few minutes. It was awkward and tension-filled. If Pansy didn't get out of that house sometime soon should would surely scream. Just as she contemplated where she would run for a few hours, she registered that Harry spoke to her.

"So, erm, how was your day?"

Pansy raised a well manicured black eyebrow at him. Was he seriously trying to make small talk with her? She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Boring." Was all she said. She didn't dare ask how his day was saving lives and putting away the bad guys. She didn't care.

"Oh, that...sucks. So while at work I was thinking about something," he paused looking up into her hazel eyes.

She gestured for him to continue looking away. She knew he wouldn't be able to read her, but she didn't feel comfortable gazing into each other's eyes like that.

"Well, I was thinking we should get to know each other. Like it or not, we're stuck like this for who knows how long. So might as well make it comfortable..." He trailed off.

Comfortable? How the hell would she ever be comfortable with someone like him? It was laughable. This whole situation was laughable, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to laugh at all. This was her life and like he said, like it or not it was. She didn't want to agree with him. Agreeing with him would make her seem weak and giving into this cock and bull plan that the Ministry thought was the best idea for them. So she did the only thing she knew that would keep him at bay.

"Honestly Potter, save it. I know that you don't want to get to know me. It's something that you're forced to do and we all know that you're a sucker for trying to save people and their souls. I don't need you to save me. I don't need saving at all. I'm just a pet project to you that now shares your name and it would be better if we just faked our way through this so that we can get out of this sham of a marriage and move on with our lives. I know you want to marry the Weasley girl and I want my freedom. So, let's just stop with the pleasantries."

She let herself look at him then. His green eyes were wide behind his glasses and his mouth was agape. Well good. She finally shocked him. Thinking it better to run now before he regained his wits about him, Pansy made her way to the fireplace, grabbed a bit of floo powder and called for the first place she thought to go.

"The Zabini residence."

**~-O-~**

Pansy brushed her dress off. She really hated traveling by floo, but all these houses were set up so that no one but the people that resided inside of them could apparate in or out. She looked around the living room. It seemed cozy and most of all clean. She was already jealous of Blaise's house already.

Taking a step further into the room, a loud crack resounded right in front of her. A tiny elf with huge blue eyes and a toga of sorts wrapped around it's little body stood in front of her. Another pang of jealousy as she discovered that Blaise got to bring his elf along. Cursing Potter's name in her head for the thousandth time in her head that day, she almost missed the little elf's words.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked.

"Sorry Miss Pansy, Master Blaise isn't having visitors at the moment."

She lightly moved the little pest away from her. She walked around him, all the while the little elf running after her squeaking his protests. She ignored him. Many of times Blaise tried to keep her out his house just because he was in some sort of mood. She never heeded the elf's warning because she could always pull him out of those sour moods he seemed to find himself in. This time was no different. She was sure that his new wife had angered him in some way.

"Blaise! Where are you, you prick?" Pansy called out as she moved into the next room.

Not finding him on the ground level, she started for the stairs. The little elf apparated to the top of the stairs and held out its tiny hand in a halting motion. She stopped a step away from him and placed her hands on her hips. This creature had the audacity to stop her. She would definitely be speaking to Blaise about teaching his elf some manners. He was always so laissez-faire about the way he lived his life and even how his elves acted. Pansy thought it was inexcusable.

Moving the elf once again, Pansy made her way up the rest of the stairs and down the hall. She peeked her way into each room as she passed. Maybe he wasn't here, she thought. That was until she heard a noise come from the master bedroom. She made her way towards the room. Her hands on the doorknobs. She let the doors fly open.

"You know Blaise, your house seems cozier than mi-" Her sentence was cut short at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Blaise and Padma were caught in each other's embrace, snogging like no tomorrow. Pansy stiffened. She wanted to move; run, but her brain wasn't sending the damn message to her legs. Blaise and Padma broke apart and looked at her. She looked back at them. Finally feeling her muscles unlock, she turned and ran down the hall and down the stairs.

She could hear Blaise's voice from behind her, but she didn't stop. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out for Draco's house. She needed to tell someone about this and he was the first person she thought of. Feeling relieved when she started spinning away from the scene that kept replaying in front of her eyes, she thought that she should have listened to that elf after all.

**~-O-~**

Daphne watched as Ron gobbled down his food. He was home for lunch from his brothers' joke shop. She only knew that little detail because she had heard him mention a time or two when he decided to speak to her. Of course she never said anything to him during these little chats. Daphne simply nodded her head and went back to looking through _Witch Weekly_.

Her new life with Ron was something to be desired. He would always blather about something or other while she pretended to listen to him not offering anything about herself in return. He would eat his food in the same fashion he was now; messy and she would be the prim and proper one, taught how to eat with manners at a young age. She didn't know what the Granger girl saw in him. Of course Daphne didn't know her well, but surely she could do better than Ronald Weasley.

Daphne's family had supported the war of course, but they didn't fight in it. Her mother was dead and her father was too old. Since she and Astoria were the only ones that could do anything, they were spared because they weren't like Bellatrix Lestrange; ready to do anything and everything He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named asked for.

Daphne had grown up surrounded by the notion that Purebloods were the only people in the wizarding war that deserved to be there. It was what she was told to believe in, but she could never bring herself to truly do it. Her sister on the other hand embraced it. Daphne just went with the motions so that she wouldn't be disinherited. It shamed her a bit, but what other choice did she have? If she told the Ministry that she never really thought about blood purity, they wouldn't have believed her. She just wished she had been paired up with someone that was tolerable.

Watching Ron continue to eat the way he was only made Daphne want to throw up. She had to stop this.

"Weasley," she said quietly.

He didn't hear her. It was no wonder over his loud chewing.

"Weasley!" She said a little bit louder. It was improper for a lady to yell and would refuse to do so.

He stopped his chewing and drew his blue eyes to hers.

Glad to finally have his attention, she placed her hands on her lap. "Did your mother never teach you manners?"

He was quiet. She wasn't sure if he was shocked she actually said something back to him or if he didn't know how to speak to her. She raised a blonde eyebrow at him.

"Oh, um, yeah she taught me m-manners."

"Well, I suggest you use them. Your incessant chewing is giving me a headache and the way you eat...ghastly." She wrinkled her button nose at him.

Ron looked down at his plate and then at the sandwich in his hands. He put it down on the plate quietly and swallowed the remainder of food that was in his mouth. He gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck as color flooded his cheeks. "Sorry about that."

Daphne gave him a nod. "Thank you. Now I can read in peace."

They went back to their separate activities; Ron eating a lot more quietly and Daphne reading her magazine. Daphne finally let herself relax a bit. The quiet was nice.

But didn't last long.

The floo activated. She and Ron stood from the table and walked into the living room. They watched as one by one as a group of redheads made their way into their house. Daphne knew right away that they were the Weasleys. Anyone with eyes knew that.

She turned her eyes on Ron and silently asked him to explain this.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that my family was coming over this afternoon."

Floored by this revelation, Daphne wanted to smack him. She had never been a violent person, but Ron Weasley brought that out in her. Not only was he messy, he was also forgetful. She rather be stuck with Harry Potter than him.

"Ronniekins!" George yelled at his little brother.

A tall, lanky redhead with only one ear walked towards his brother and ruffled his hair. Ron slapped away his hand immediately and blushed.

"So, are you going to introduce me or what?" George looked from his brother to Daphne and then back to Ron.

"Er, right. George this is Daphne, Daphne this is my older brother George."

George held out his hand to the blonde. She looked at it for a long moment. Seeing that she wasn't going to take it, George took his hand back and replaced it at his side.

"Awkward. Right. I'll just wait over here for mum to get here, yeah?" With that, George walked away giving them a look over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me your family was coming over?" Daphne took the opportunity to ask.

"I forgot. Sorry."

She ran a hand down her face. "Right. So easy to forget."

"They want to meet you."

She glared at him, but turned back to watch more people come out of the floo. She knew there were a lot of Weasleys, but this was boarding on obscene.

When the last person to get out of the floo was what Daphne assumed was Ron's mother, she didn't quite expect the greeting she got. The Weasley matriarch gave her one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. Daphne instantly went rigid in her arms.

Hugging was something they didn't do in the Greengrass family. They gave each other air kisses and polite curtseys or bows. So the experience was new to her and extremely awkward. Once the hug was over, she pulled away and beamed at Daphne.

"Hello Daphne, I'm Molly, Ronnie's mummy. It's a please to meet you."

Daphne couldn't say the same at the moment, but she was a proper lady. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Nice to meet you as well."

"Call me Molly. We're related now after all."

Daphne just politely smiled at her. She would never call the woman Molly. Not that she didn't want to, but manners permitted her from calling anyone older than her by their first names.

Daphne met the rest of the crew and she quickly learned that she hadn't properly met two more, Charlie and Ginny. Dahpne's head was spinning with all this new information that was thrown at her, but she made sure not to show it. She supposed she had to get used to all of this, unfortunately.

"Oh! I almost forget!" Molly exclaimed. She grabbed her large bag and reached in and grabbed a green, wooly mess. She presented it to Daphne. She took it without complaint and unfolded it. It was a sweater with a 'D' on it that she imagined was for Daphne.

"Thank you," she said a little uncertain.

"You're welcome dear. It's a welcome to the family thing." Molly beamed at her.

Daphne nodded and placed the sweater next to her where she was sitting.

The whole time the Weasley clan conversed and brought her up to speed, she caught Ron giving her little glances from where he sat on the floor next to his brother. She furrowed his brow at him. She didn't know why he kept looking at her, but she didn't want to think about it so she looked away and tried to pay attention to all the voices rioting around the room.

"Oi! Don't you think it's about time we get back to work, George?" Ron asked loudly.

George looked down at his watch on his left wrist. "I suppose you're right." He stood and nodded at Daphne. She did the same. He grabbed some powder and left in a swirl of green flames.

"Well, I'm sure Daphne has things to do," he said to the rest of them.

"You're right! Sorry about that. You could have always told us to leave dear. We wouldn't have been offended in any way."

"Oh no, you're fine," Daphne said quietly.

Molly gave her another hug before she left and the rest waved and said it was nice to meet her.

Once everyone was gone, Ron was the last to leave. Before he flooed away, Daphne stood up. His back was to her so he didn't see her.

"Thank you, Ron."

He turned around and gave her a smile.

"I could see how uncomfortable you were so, I thought it was time to tell them to get out of here. I know my family could be a bit overwhelming. Sorry about not telling you again." He grabbed a bit of floo powder and left for work again.

Daphne let herself flop back into the seat she had just abandoned. Ron may be a slob and forgetful, but maybe he wasn't too bad.

**~-O-~**

Telling Hermione that his mother would be showing up in an hour not only made the Gryffindor Golden Girl curse, but also threw her into a panic. They were both rushing around the house making sure that it was spotless and well organized. Draco even got her to let Cobra help without having her precious little talk with him yet. It was the little things that were worthwhile sometimes.

Once they were done rushing around and the house literally gleamed because they had been so thorough, Draco and Hermione finally let themselves relax. Not much, but enough. Draco didn't know what to do. His mother was coming to his house in ten minutes to 'check up on him'. Meaning, she wanted to interrogate his wife. Definitely not what he needed today.

Draco sat in a wing backed chair far away from the floo and waited for his mother to arrive. At five to eight, Narcissa Malfoy appeared from the fireplace. Draco stood his chair and walked over to his mother. He gave her a kiss on each cheek and led her to a chair not far from the one he had been sitting in.

Narcissa crossed her legs and placed both of her hands on top of her knee. She looked around the room inspecting it with a critical eye. Draco held his breath as he watched her. Once her eyes stop roving around the room, he let out a breath. The judging was done, for now.

"Where is your _wife_?" She asked, the last word said with emphasis.

Just as Draco was about to answer, Hermione Granger appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Here I am. Sorry, I'm just getting ready for work as well. So your visit with me, at least, will be cut short."

Narcissa's blue eyes roved over Hermione's appearance. The white pencil skirt that she was wearing with a blue silk blouse that matched Narcissa's eyes with her robes draped over her arm, seemed to cause Narcissa to wrinkle his nose a bit in disgust. She turned her head away a little.

"What a pity that'll be Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Granger-Malfoy," Hermione corrected.

"I see," Narcissa said.

It was awkward between the three of them. Draco had been watching the interaction between his mother and his wife like he was watching a quidditch match. Now that it was quiet, he brought it upon himself to keep the conversation moving.

"Um mother, would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Draco, that would be lovely." She gave him her most charming smile.

Draco gave them one last look before disappearing into the kitchen to ask Cobra to make tea for them. Coming back in, he could see that Hermione nor Narcissa had said anything else to each other. Draco sat down in his chair.

"So what brings you by mother?"

She moved her piercing blue eyes onto him. "Oh I wanted to make sure that you were properly settled."

"As settled as I can be."

"Very well. This place is too small. I'm sure the Ministry would have given you something bigger," she mentioned airily.

"I assure you the Ministry does as well as it can. Why would two people need a bigger house than this? Plus, all of us in the program have the same exactly house. It's only fair."

"Yes, I'm sure they do a fine job Miss Granger. Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Granger-Malfoy, right?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she bit her bottom lip probably to stop any harsh words from tumbling out.

"Yes, that is correct Mrs. Malfoy."

The tension in the room seemed to grow to astronomical proportions as the staring match between Hermione and Narcissa continued.

Draco was almost relieved when he saw the flames in the fireplace turn green. He hoped it was someone he would want to see and not the two remaining members of the goody-two-shoe club.

When Pansy stepped out and looked around the room until she found Draco, she hurried over towards him.

"Blaise and Padma Patil...snogging...I should have listened to the elf!" She yelled at him.

"Pans, slow down! I can barely understand you."

She took a deep breath and tried again. "I caught Blaise and Padma snogging! I should have listening to that damn elf, but when have I ever?"

Draco looked at Pansy and the crisis she was clearly going through. He almost forgot about his mother and Hermione until he heard a throat being daintily cleared.

He and Pansy both turned their heads and saw Narcissa looking at them both.

"What the meaning of this? If you were to have a private conversation, I think you should do it elsewhere and not in front of a guest. Hello Pansy."

Pansy blushed. "Hello Narcissa. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy."

"Can I talk to you about this, alone?" Pansy asked finally.

Draco nodded and got up and led Pansy away, leaving Hermione and Narcissa alone once again.

* * *

**AN: **And there you have it! I have taken to writing outlines while in my speech class. Chapter five is already outlined so hopefully that won't take long to write up. So tell me what you think! A lot going on in this chapter and only more to come. Until next time. ~ Devan


End file.
